All Hallow's Eve
by Piper Elizabeth
Summary: Josh and Andy plan on spending Halloween together just watching movies, but there’s another plan in store.  Jandy story.
1. You're Soaked!

**Title:** All Hallows Eve

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** Kyle XY and its affiliated characters unfortunately do not belong to me. I only "borrow" them to de-stress and procrastinate.

**Summary:** Josh and Andy plan on spending Halloween together just watching movies, but there's another plan in store. Jandy story.

**Spoilers:** None that I can think of.

**Notes:** This story doesn't really fit into the Kyle XY scheme of things. It's just a free standing story before Andy announces that she has cancer.

**Chapter 1 – "You're Soaked!"**

Josh looked at his hair in the mirror for the last time. He only had another two minutes before she was supposed to arrive. Another two minutes to make sure that his hair wasn't totally horrible. He winked at the mirror, approving of his not too messy, but not too perfect hair. As he took a deep breath to make sure that his breath was as minty fresh as the gum he had popped in his mouth and subsequently swallowed, the doorbell rang. He held his breath and approached the door.

"Trick or treat!" A mummy, a police officer, and Harry Potter screeched, holding their bags out to Josh.

Disappointed, Josh grabbed the bowl of candy that his mom had left next to the door.

"Ooh…scary," he said as the mummy began to make groaning noises that were supposed to be frightening. "Here you go." He dropped a candy bar into each of their bags.

"Thanks!" They shouted altogether before turning around and running back into the rain to go on to the next house.

The downpour that had been falling since the early morning had severely diminished the number of kids who rang the Trager's doorbell and it had put a damper on a number of other people's Halloween plans, but not Josh's. Rain or no rain, he was excited about the impending night.

He began to close the door, the wind howling by like a wolf's cry.

"Trick or treat," a voice said.

Josh recognized the voice instantly and it made him smile. He opened the door once more. But, as he looked her over, his smile dissipated.

"You're soaked!" He exclaimed, noticing that her teeth were chattering. The temperature had dropped to the mid forties and the rain made it even colder.

"I noticed," she replied.

He stood in the doorway, staring at her sopping wet hair stuck to the sides of her face. Anyone else who had walked four blocks in the rain would look like a drowned rat, but in his eyes, she looked like anything but.

"Ah…can I come in?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

He stepped aside as she walked in. As he closed the door behind her, she shivered and began to peel to soaking wet coat off her body.

"Did you walk here or something?" He questioned, watching the way her black long sleeved shirt clung to her body.

"Yeah, well not all of us have a clunker to drive around."

"At least I have a clunker," he remarked. "I would have picked you up, you know."

"And ruin your precious hair?" She playfully ran her hand through his hair, ruffling it. She loved teasing him. "It's okay, I enjoyed the walk."

"And now you're soaked and freezing," he pointed out.

"Well a towel and a change of clothes might help," she stated, ringing out the bottom of her T-Shirt over the floor.

"I'll be right back."

He began to take the stairs two at a time. He wanted nothing more than to just sit on the couch with her and begin watching a scary movie that would hopefully scare her so much that she'd want to sit closer to him. As he thought about whether or not he should get clothes from his room for her to wear or Lori's, he realized that her changing into his clothes wasn't exactly a bad place to start.

He rummaged through his closet for a clean T-Shirt and pair of pants. When he finally found something she could wear, he raced to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. On his way back out the door, he checked his hair once more. He could still feel her finger tips gliding over his scalp. He wondered what it would feel like to run his own hands through her hair.

Trying to clear his mind and remind himself that they were just friends, he headed back downstairs. He found her standing in the middle of the living room, holding the DVD's he had picked out at the rental store a few hours before.

"Attack of the Zombies one and two, Zombies Attack, City of Zombies, and A Cinderella Story?"

"That one's for Lori," Josh quickly insisted.

"Uh-huh."

She smiled at him as he handed her the clothes and towel. "Besides," she said, close to his ear. "I like a guy who's in touch with his feminine side."

She walked away towards the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Author's Note: This is just a fun, quirky, fluffy story that I came up with the other day in the shower (interestingly enough – most of my stories are first developed in the shower because it's where I do my best thinking). Again, I thought it would be a one-shot, but obviously it's not. My goal is to have the whole story posted by Halloween so hopefully (if time permits) you won't have to wait long for the next chapter! Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. I'll Protect You

**Chapter 2 – "I'll protect you."**

Josh looked at the couch, wondering where he should sit. Should he sit in the middle where she would have no choice but to sit right next to him? Should he sit on the left side? The right? Did it matter?

As he decided on the left side, thereby giving her the choice of whether or not she wanted to sit next to him, which would help reveal whether or not she had the same feelings for him as he was for her, Andy reappeared into the room.

He couldn't help but stare at her. Dressed in his old, plain grey T-Shirt that he would probably never wash again and a pair of blue and black plaid pajama pants that he would probably now wear every night to bed, she looked perfect. Even her hair, which was beginning to frizz after she had attempted to towel dry it, was exquisite.

"Thanks," she said.

"For what?" He asked, not really paying any attention to what she was saying at all.

"The clothes," she replied, smiling.

He blinked a few times, trying to concentrate on her words.

"Oh, you're welcome."

"I just left my clothes in the bathroom to dry. I hope that's okay."

"Yeah, no problem."

"So, where is everyone?" She asked as she took a seat next to him on the middle cushion. That was definitely a good sign.

"Mom and dad are at some costume party that dad's work is throwing. They went as Romeo and Juliet. How lame is that?"

"Actually, I think it's kind of romantic," Andy responded.

He wished he hadn't said anything. He had to keep reminding himself that even though Andy liked to play video games, she was still a girl.

"Kyle's over at Amanda's," he continued, hoping that she would forget his comment about how lame his parents were. "And Lori's went with Declan to Nate's party."

"So, how come you're not at Nate's party?"

"Because then I wouldn't be here watching cheesy horror movies with you."

"Or maybe it's because you weren't invited, were you?" She said it with her usual Andy accusation voice that was meant to fluster him.

"Oh, and you were?"

"Lori invited me last week. But, I figured sitting here watching cheesy horror movies with you would be more fun than watching people in cheesy costumes getting drunk."

"Good choice."

"Wait, I thought Lori and Declan broke up."

"They did."

"Oh."

"They're trying this 'let's be friends' thing."

"It must be tough being friends with someone after a break-up. I mean, you have to ask yourself, is it worth ruining the friendship you already have just for a relationship?"

Josh thought about what she said. Was she in some way projecting on their own relationship?

"So, what movie do you want to watch first?" He asked, quickly changing the topic of conversation.

"Let's see, considering the choices, I think I'll go with a zombie movie."

"Attack of the Zombies it is," he decided, sliding off the couch to put the DVD in the DVD player.

As Josh turned on the TV, the sound of the rain outside seemed to increase and the wind picked it up.

"I can't believe how bad it is out there," Andy commented, trying to rub the chills out of her arms.

"Yeah, it's really coming down," Josh replied as he set up the TV. "The perfect Halloween night."

"Now all we need is for the lights to go out and for the boogey man to come and attack us."

He smiled.

"Well, I promise, if the boogey man does come to attack us, I'll protect you."

"Ooh…my very own knight in shining armor."

"At your service," he said, standing.

He sat back down on the couch next to her as the DVD began playing.

He glanced over at her. "You cold?"

"No, I'm fine," she lied.

Josh reached for the blanket that was resting on the back of the couch and threw it over the two of them. He wasn't cold, but sitting under a blanket with her was the perfect opportunity. For what he wasn't exactly sure, but it at least made him feel closer to her.

"Thanks," she said, tucking her legs underneath her. As she moved, her body got closer to his.

"You're welcome," he replied as he settled against the back of the couch.

Author's Note: Hope you liked! I'm trying my best to stick by my own deadline so I'm writing faster than I ever have before. Thanks for reading!


	3. Have I Mentioned That You're Gross?

**Chapter 3 – "Have I mentioned that you're gross?"**

A half hour into the movie, Andy had buried her head not once, but twice against Josh's arm to shield her eyes from the gruesome slayings that were happening in the movie. Josh would never admit it to her, but he had gotten the movies intentionally to gross her out. He knew that as much as she insisted that she liked horror movies, blood and gore actually disgusted her. She just didn't have the stomach for it.

As he scooted a little closer to her on the couch, he realized that he was using her weak stomach to his advantage to get closer to her, or rather, to get her get closer to him. Her hand was clenched around his upper arm, practically cutting off her circulation, but he didn't care.

"Oh! That's disgusting!" Andy screamed as a zombie ripped the head off a human being who had become his most recent victim.

"Awesome," Josh exclaimed as the head went rolling across the floor.

"You're gross!"

"Hey, I didn't make the movie. Besides, I thought you liked zombie movies."

"I do. The old, cheesy zombie movies. These are…morbid."

"My favorite."

"Have I mentioned that you're gross?"

Andy shielded her eyes from the screen once more as a woman was dismembered limb by limb. Andy's head rested against Josh's shoulder, her lips dangerously close to the skin on his neck.

"Next we're watching A Cinderella Story," Andy mumbled against his shoulder.

"Wrong. Next we're watching Attack of the Zombies two."

She moaned.

Josh put his hand to his stomach as he felt it rumble and then groan loudly. It was then that he remembered that he was so nervous about his and Andy's little together that he had barely eaten his dinner.

"Only you could be hungry while watching this," she stated, finally lifting her head back up to watch the movie.

"Hey, I'm a growing boy."

Andy snorted and laughed.

"Yeah? With the amount of junk food you eat, growing in which way?"

"I'm going to go find something to eat."

Josh stood up, but Andy reached for his hand, jerking him back down.

"No! Don't!"

He couldn't help but smile as he looked at the desperation in her eyes.

"Why Andy Jensen, are you really that scared?"

"I'm not scared, I just…"

"What?"

"I don't want you to miss the movie."

He continued to smile, knowing that she was just making it up. She really was scared.

"Well, I'll just put it on pause and then I won't have to miss the movie." He grabbed the remote and paused the movie. "I'll be right back."

He stood up and walked away towards the kitchen, trying to figure out if it would be appropriate for him to tell her just how he felt about her. After all, she was giving off all the right signs – she was huddling close to him, touching his arm at every chance. Did she like him back or was she genuinely scared?

Shrugging, Josh opened the refrigerator door and began scanning the contents. Nothing appealed to him. That, and he really didn't need to eat anything that would make his breath smell funny so the leftover Chinese food was out.

He closed the refrigerator door, and began looking through the cabinets. Finally he came across a bag of popcorn. That would just have to do. He tore the plastic wrap off the bag and placed it in the microwave. As he programmed it to run for three minutes and pressed start, the lights suddenly went out. The entire house became shrouded in darkness.

"This is so not funny!" Andy shouted from the other room.

Josh didn't reply. Instead, he looked out the window. It was strange that the neighbor's lights were still on, as were all the street lights. Still, it remained that the Trager house was pitch black.

"Josh?"

He could hear the nervousness in her voice. Smirking, Josh began to scheme.

Author's Note: Okay, I'm writing as fast as I can without trying to make this story sound really stupid. But, I'm having fun with it so I guess that's all that matters. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Because I Wanted You To Like Me

**Chapter 4 – "Because I wanted you to like me."**

"Josh, come on, I'm not kidding," Andy said in somewhat of a pleading voice.

Josh quietly felt his way around the kitchen and opened a drawer. He pulled out the flashlight he knew his mom always kept there in case of emergencies, but didn't turn it on. He began to tiptoe back to the living room. Making as little noise as possible, Josh approached the back of the couch. Even in the dark, he could make out Andy's shape, huddled beneath the blanket, biting nervously at her fingernails.

He crept up to the back of the couch and prepared himself.

"Josh, I…"

He jumped up, grabbing her by the shoulders. She screamed as loud as Josh had ever heard anyone scream, threw the blanket off her body, and scrambled to her feet, the screaming never ending. She raced to the door.

"Andy! Andy, it was just me!" He said, unable to control his laughter. Although he hadn't seen the look on her face when he had scared her, he could only imagine how priceless it was. He turned on the flashlight just in time to see her lunging at him.

"You…are…dead!" She shouted.

She jumped onto the couch and playfully hit his arm.

"Hey…woah!" He exclaimed, laughing.

"That," she said, punching him once again on the arm, "is for scaring the crap out of me." She hit him again, but this time in the back of the head. "And that is for luring me over in the middle of a torrential downpour just to scare the crap out of me!"

Josh ducked behind the couch as she took another playful swing at him.

"Just for the record," he said, shining the light up to the ceiling so it illuminated them both. "There's no way I could have planned for the torrential downpour. That just made it all the more fun." She raised her arm to hit him again, but he continued talking. "And I didn't plan for the lights to go out."

She lowered her hand and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, it was just coincidence then?"

"No, I think it was just blowing a fuse. It went off when I started the microwave."

"And next you're going to get me to go down into the basement with you and scare me even more, is that it?"

"Well, while that does sound like an excellent idea, I swear, I had nothing to do with this."

"Uh-huh."

She obviously didn't believe him. Josh wondered why he hadn't thought of the plan in the first place. What was better than sitting on the couch watching movies with her? Sitting on the couch in the dark with nothing else to do but make out.

"And just to prove it to you, I'll go down into the basement alone to check the fuse box."

"And leave me up here in the dark all by myself? No chance."

Josh shrugged. "Suit yourself." He gave her his hand to help her down off the couch. As soon as her feet landed on the floor, Josh went to let go of her hand, but she held his tightly. He definitely didn't object. With the light from the flashlight leading the way, they headed for the basement.

"What was that?" Andy said in a near whisper as Josh pushed the basement door open.

"What was what?" He asked.

"That noise."

"It was just the wind." He was about to pick on her for being so afraid when he turned and saw her face. She really did look petrified. "Andy, you know there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Who said I was afraid?"

"Well, the fact that you're practically cutting off the circulation in my hand…" she immediately loosened her grip, but didn't let go completely, for which he was grateful. "And you're white as a ghost."

"Okay, so I sort of lied when I said I liked horror movies."

"Why would you lie about something like that?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"Because I wanted you to like me," she blurted out more as a really long word than a sentence. "Look, can we just find the fuse box so we can get the lights back on?"

"Remember," he said, smirking though she couldn't see him. "I'll protect you."

Author's Note: I know – cheesy, but it's still fun. Also – I realize that Andy probably wouldn't be this scared (as matter of fact, Josh would probably be more afraid in a situation like this than she would), but this story is meant to be a little off character for both of them. Thanks for reading!


	5. What Do We Do Now?

**Chapter 5 – "What do we do now?"**

They walked down the stairs slowly together, Andy never letting go of his hand. Josh wasn't about to admit it, but the basement had never exactly been his favorite place in the world. His family used it mainly for storage, but they rarely went down there. Even with the lights on in the middle of broad daylight, the place was creepy.

"It's this way, I think," Josh said, heading off to the right.

Andy stopped dead in her tracks.

"Did you see that?" She yelled, pointing to the corner of the room.

Josh aimed the flashlight at where she was pointing, but saw nothing but an old bicycle that he had long outgrown and a hockey stick that had probably never even been played with.

"It's nothing," he assured her.

"I swear, I saw something," she insisted, clutching onto his arm.

"It was probably just a mouse. You're not afraid of mice are you?"

She rolled her eyes. "No."

As they took a few more steps, the fuse box appeared. Using the flashlight as his only source of light, Josh opened it up. He began to study the switches inside, trying to figure out which ones to turn. He felt Andy's hand on his shoulder. As he reached up to give it a reassuring squeeze, he realized that her right hand was still holding on to his other hand and her left was comfortably resting on his back. So, if both here hands were already occupied…

"Andy…"

He heard her scream as a hand came down on her shoulder as well. Josh whirled around just in time to see someone or something large rush by them both. At the same time, music started playing, but it was nothing like either of them had heard before. It sounded like a bunch of sounds just garbled altogether to some kind of strange rhythm.

"I told you I saw something!" Andy squealed, grabbing his arm.

"Yeah, okay, now I believe you."

He was trying not to panic. After all, there had to be some explanation for all of this.

As Josh saw the same dark object run by them again, all rational thoughts escaped his head. The object looked like a human form, but in the darkness, they couldn't be sure. The noises suddenly stopped and peaceful, but creepy elevator music began to play.

Andy started to run up the stairs, dragging Josh with her. They bolted as fast as they could go, slamming the door behind them.

"Okay, seriously, this is so not funny, Josh."

"I swear, Andy, I don't know what's going on."

"Oh, well then did you forget to mention that your house is haunted?!" She yelled. She obviously wasn't buying the fact that he also had no idea what was going on.

The music started getting louder and they began to hear banging coming from upstairs like someone was pounding on the floor. Doors started slamming all over the house.

Not knowing what else to do, they raced back into the living room. Their hearts were both racing. Andy could swear that hers was going to beat right out of her chest.

"Now what?" She asked, panting.

"I don't…"

The front door swung open. The wind and rain became louder as a shadowy figure, much bigger than a man could ever be appeared in the doorway.

"This way!" Josh began to run, dragging Andy by the hand behind him. He didn't exactly know where he was going, but he knew that they had to figure something out. There was a pounding at the basement door and the sound of someone coming downstairs from the upstairs.

"In here," Josh exclaimed, pointing at the hall closet. He pulled open the door and ran inside with Andy following him. He pushed aside the many jackets and other such paraphernalia that the family kept in the closet to make room for them. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to make her feel safe even though he felt nothing but.

"Okay," she whispered, "I would really like to know what the hell is going on here."

"If I knew, I'd tell you," he replied quietly.

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know."

Author's Note: Only one more chapter to go. It looks like I'll be making my Halloween deadline. The next chapter should be up in a few hours!


	6. That Better Be Your Flashlight

**Chapter 6 – "That better be your flashlight."**

The noises outside the closet door seemed to be getting louder. Between the wind howling outside, doors slamming shut in every direction, opera music playing from somewhere downstairs, and the constant sound of footsteps running up and down the stairs and around the house, Josh and Andy were both terrified.

"Next Halloween I'm going to Nate's party," Andy whispered.

"If we make it to next Halloween."

"Your optimism is really helping," she said sarcastically.

Andy shifted so that she was more comfortable. Due to the size of the cluttered closet, Andy had ended up sitting on his lap, his arms wrapped tightly around her as if they would somehow protect her. She leaned back against his chest, trying to calm her breathing. The fact that his heart was racing just as fast as hers didn't help the situation. She took a deep breath and felt his fingertips running along her arm, trying to offer her some comfort.

Andy tried to ignore the warm feeling that was spreading through her as he touched her. Instead, she concentrated on trying to convince herself that everything that was going on was all of Josh's doing and that he was just trying to scare her. As she looked back at him, barely able to make out his face in the dark, she knew that he was just as scared as she was. There was no way that he was that good of an actor to be faking the whole thing.

"Somehow I don't think hiding in the closet was the best idea," Andy stated, pushing a piece of hair away from her eyes.

"Did you have any other better ideas? As least that…thing…or whatever's going on out there hasn't found us yet."

"And how long do you think it'll take that…thing to figure out that we're hiding in a closet?"

Josh sighed deeply. "Look, I'm trying to think of a way out of this, okay?"

"Some knight in shining armor you are."

"Yeah, well, this knight in shining armor is temporarily out of service."

"Then what's the point of being a knight in shining armor if you're going to be out of service?"

"Look, could we stop arguing about this? And would you stop wiggling so much?"

"Sorry." She shifted one last time and couldn't help but smile. "That better be your flashlight."

"What?"

"Poking into my back. That better be your flashlight and not…"

Josh reached down for his flashlight to prove to her that she was just being perverted when there was a loud banging on the door. Andy opened her mouth to scream, but before she could get a sound out, Josh had covered her mouth with his hand. The pounding continued. Shaking, Josh slowly lowered his hand from her mouth. He could feel her body quivering.

"Okay," he whispered, "before we get chopped up in little pieces and eaten for breakfast tomorrow, there's something I've got to do."

Without hesitation, Josh put his hand on her cheek, turning her head to face him. His lips were on hers before she had even a moment to respond. He didn't feel the resistance from her that he thought he might. Instead, it was as if she melted against him. In a matter of milliseconds, Andy had managed to twist her body so that she was facing him completely, one of his hands had become tangled in her hair while his other rested contently at her hip. Her hands were roaming his back and massaging his neck. Josh realized at that moment that he didn't care if he lived or died. His dream in life had come true.

The closet door swung open.

"Gotcha!" Two flashlights beams shone into the closet, landing directly on Josh and Andy's faces which were currently so connected that it was near impossible to tell where one ended and the other began.

"Guess it worked," Lori said, smiling and leaning against the doorframe. "Ah…young love."

Suddenly realizing that they had an audience, Josh and Andy pulled apart and shielded their eyes from the light.

"Lori?" Josh exclaimed.

Lori lowered her flashlight.

"At your service."

"Who…what…" Andy stuttered, still reeling from the kiss, as she pointed at a creature covered from head to toe in black that was standing beside Lori. The creature reached his arm up and pulled off his mask.

"Kyle?" Josh yelled. "All this time it was you guys?"

"And Declan and Amanda," Lori added.

Josh stood up and walked out of the closet. He helped Andy to her feet and didn't let go of her hand. As they both took a step forward, the lights came back on. Both Lori and Kyle turned off their flashlights.

"But how did you…why did you…" Josh questioned, trying to get his thoughts together. Honestly, he didn't care anymore about the fact that ten seconds ago he was scared out of his mind. He just wanted to get back to kissing Andy.

"Well, Kyle was a whiz with timing the lights to go off at the right moment and hiding down in the basement to scare you guys to death. Declan's been on sound effect detail, Amanda's been running up and down the stairs like a marathon runner, and I, my friends, was the mastermind behind all of this."

"And you guys did all this just to scare us?" Andy asked.

"Well, that was a bonus, but really we did it so that you two would finally figure out that you were meant for each other," Lori answered.

"What?" Josh replied, stunned. He didn't know what to make of all that was going on. It just wasn't making sense to him.

"Well, we knew you two would never have the intelligence or the guts to admit that you liked each other without a little…help. And, what's true in almost all horror movies?"

Andy shrugged.

"People get killed?" She asked.

"Well, that and people always have a tendency to get together when they're scared. So, we figured, why not see if that was true in real life, not just in the movies. And by the lip lock we just witnessed, I'd say it's true. Of course, maybe you didn't need our help all considering you've already got her in your clothes."

"I got soaked outside," Andy explained. "Josh let me borrow his clothes."

"Kyle, you were in on this, too?" Josh questioned.

"Just doing what I could do to help," Kyle insisted.

"I can't believe you two were actually scared," Lori said, laughing. "You should have seen your faces."

"Ha ha, it was all very funny," Josh remarked.

"Yeah, well, you two enjoy the rest of your evening. Declan and I are off to Nate's party. Oh, Andy, the invitation still stands. You're more than welcome to join us."

"I'll pass, thanks," Andy replied, squeezing Josh's hand.

"Suit yourself," Lori said as she and Kyle walked away.

"So…" Josh began, unsure of what to say or do.

"So…" Andy repeated.

"Attack of the Zombies two?"

"I have a better idea," Andy said, putting her arms around his neck.

"Oh? What's that?"

"I say we go back in the closet and finish where we left off."

"Have I ever mentioned that I love the way you think?"  
"Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

And he did.

Author's Note: I thought about making this into two chapters, but it ended up as one. I know this wasn't my most well-written story, but it was just something quick and fun to write and hopefully fun to read. Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers. Oh, and Happy Halloween everyone!


End file.
